I'll Stand By You
by CanzetYote
Summary: The Adventures Of Blinky Bill. Nutsy X Shifty Dingo. Can a koala and dingo truly fall in love? Hurt/comfort romance. The title was inspired by The Pretenders' song "I'll Stand By You".
1. The Schoolyard Crush

This is my first actual fanfiction. It's a story about The Adventures Of Blinky Bill, an obscure australian cartoon I discovered on the internet and got hooked on. It features Nutsy X Shifty Dingo (which so happens to be one of my favorite pairings!). There hardly are any Blinky Bill fanfics on the internet so I decided to take action and make one myself. All characters are copyright Yoram Gross.

It was a day like any other day, Miss Magpie's class flooded outside and sat at the picnic tables for art class. It was near Valentine's Day and love was in the air.

Nutsy looked at the other table where Shifty was sitting. She felt herself blushing as she thought about the timid little dingo.

"So Nutsy, who are you giving your art project to?" Marcia asked her.

Nutsy had brought a heart-shaped locket her father gave to her. She opened it up and smiled at a picture of herself on one side. She then dug in her backpack and pulled out a photo of Shifty Dingo.

Marcia was sickened, "HIM? How on earth can you love that mangy little crybaby of a din-"

"Oh, hush now, Marcia." Nutsy interrupted the mouse. Flap and Splodge overheard the two talking and burst into laughter.

"Nutsy and Shifty sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Flap sang.

"First comes love, then comes marriage..." Splodge added.

"So what if I love him?" Nutsy interrupted again. "He's a sweet kid and a gentleman."

"And a dingo." Splodge added.

"Face the facts, Nutsy. You're a koala, he's a dingo. Do the math." Flap said.

Nutsy scoffed at him, "Well, I never!"

Miss Magpie walked in on the students, "And how are our art projects coming along?"

"NUTSY HAS A TREMENDOUS CRUSH ON SHIFTY DINGO!" Marcia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tears began to fill Nutsy's eyes and started to roll down her cheeks. "I...I...I..."

Shifty turned to Nutsy, "Really? So you really like me?" The little dingo asked her.

"I...I...I..." Nutsy burst into tears and stormed out of the school.

A single tear trickled down Shifty's cheek, leaving a salty trail in his blond fur. "Wait, Nutsy!" he shputed as he chased after her.

Eventually the little dingo caught up with Nutsy. "Nutsy? Are you all right? What's the matter?" Shifty whimpered softly. The dingo pulled the koala into a gentle hug and Nutsy buried her face in Shifty's chest. Nutsy's salty tears soaked into Shifty's fur and he cuddled her. "Let's just go back to class and sort all this out, okay?" Shifty asked.

Nutsy sniffled, "Everyone, even Miss Magpie knows my secret now."

Shifty smiled at her, "It's not so bad, in fact I've always had a little crush on you."

Nutsy hugged Shifty and he began giving her sloppy puppydog kisses, licking the tears from her face. Nutsy smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Shifty."

Shifty led Nutsy back to the outdoor area and she drew a shaky breath. Everyone was staring at her. "Miss Magpie, could you please cut out this picture of Shifty for the locket?" Nutsy handed Miss Magpie the photo of Shifty and her locket.

Miss Magpie smiled at her, "I'll see what I can do." Nutsy was so upset, not only was her secret out but her surprise for Shifty was ruined but Shifty didn't mind, he was just happy someone was being nice to him.

"I'm sorry we laughed at you, Nutsy." Blinky said. "There isn't anything wrong with you liking Shifty."

"Thanks, Blinky." Nutsy sniffled.

"I'm sorry the surprise got ruined, Shifty." Nutsy apologized to the dingo.

"No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault, Nutsy. Marcia was just being a big bully" Shifty said.

Nutsy smiled and kissed Shifty on the cheek, much to the disgust of Marcia, Flap and Splodge. Shifty just blushed.

Miss Magpie came out with the locket, "Here you are, dear." she said as she gave the locket to Nutsy.

Nutsy handed it over to Shifty and he looked inside, "It's so beautiful, Nutsy." Shifty said, feeling tears of joy fill his eyes. The little dingo wiped his eyes with the back of his paw as he put it around his neck, "So how do I look?" he asked Nutsy.

"HIDEOUS!" Marcia blurted out. Shifty's ears wilted a little. Everyone glared at her, including Flap and Splodge who had previously made fun of Shifty.

"Don't listen to Marcia, I think you're very handsome." Nutsy said.

"Ewww! Get a room, you lovey-dovey freaks!" Marcia yelled at Shifty and Nutsy.

"Time-out room, Marcia. Now!" Miss Magpie yelled at the mouse.

"Thanks so much for your support, Marcia!" Shifty yelled to Marcia with pure sarcasm.

Marcia gave Shifty the middle finger salute and Miss Magpie noticed it, "And now you're suspended, Marcia."

"For what?" Marcia asked.

"I'll have a talk with your parents this evening." Miss Magpie simply said. Marcia started panicking and Nutsy and Shifty giggled a bit.

"Would you like to come over to my house and bake cookies with me after school, Shifty?" Nutsy asked the dingo.

"Of course I would. I'd love to bake cookies for my family!" Shifty said, smiling.

Splodge nudged Blinky, "I always thought Shifty was a little strange, but this is ridiculous."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he plays with Daisy's dolls in his spare time." Blinky chuckled.


	2. Baking Cookies

Well, it looks like Shifty and Nutsy have a real thing for each other. Even though it's interspecies romance, I think they make a perfect couple.

There was a knock at Nutsy's door and she opened it to see Shifty holding flowers. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you an art project so I picked you some flowers instead." he said, handing the flowers to Nutsy.

"They're beautiful. Thank you, Shifty." Nutsy said.

"I'm here to bake some cookies for my family. I'm almost positive Meatball will eat the whole batch, though." Shifty joked. Nutsy chuckled.

Nutsy's father walked in, "Oh, why hello there Shifty. It's always a pleasure to see you in our house."

The little dingo blushed, "I'm here to bake cookies for my family. Nutsy is gonna teach me."

"That's wonderful, I'll get the ingredients for you two." Nutsy's father said, smiling. The old koala tried looking for the ingredients but his memory failed him. "Now where are the eggs again?" he said to himself, scratching his head.

Blinky's mother stepped in, "What are you looking for and why is Shifty here?" she asked.

"I'm helping Shifty make cookies for his family." Nutsy said.

"Oh, well long as he doesn't try anything sneaky." she replied. Shifty felt a tear come to his eye and he sniffled a bit. The tear fell down the poor dingo's cheek and Nutsy gently wiped it with her thumb.

"Don't cry, Shifty. It'll be okay." Nutsy said.

"I still get the feeling she doesn't quite trust me, Nutsy." Shifty said sadly.

Blinky's mother had now gathered all the ingredients and presented them to Nutsy and Shifty, "Here you go, just don't make a mess." she said.

Nutsy and Shifty smiled at each other, "I've got the recipe..." Nutsy said. "So let's get cookin!" Shifty said, finishing Nutsy's sentence.

The two got to making the cookies right away, Nutsy put them in the oven and Blinky's mother set the temperature. The dingo and koala waited for the cookies to be done.

"You remember the wedding picnic, Shifty?" Nutsy asked the young dingo.

"Of course I do. That's the time I broke my leg and Blinky built me a wheelchair." Shifty smiled.

"When I was with you at dance practice, I looked into your eyes. I could see the scared, shy little kid in you. It just affected my soul in so many ways." Nutsy told Shifty.

Shifty blinked. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to a comment like that. "Thanks, Nutsy. I think..."

Nutsy smiled at him, "I could just get lost in your eyes forever."

The dingo and koala closed their eyes and leaned forward to kiss each other on the lips. Suddenly, they heard the oven timer ding and they broke the kiss. The cookies were done.

Blinky's mother took the cookies out of the oven and put them in a bag. She gave the bag to Nutsy. "Here you go, Shifty." Nutsy said.

"Thanks, Nutsy. So would you like to watch the sunset later at the beach? You know, just you and me?" Shifty asked Nutsy.

Nutsy threw her arms around Shifty, "Of course I would, Shifty!"

Blinky's mother rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe her stepdaughter had fallen in love with that dingo. "Okay, now you run along Shifty and give your family those cookies." She gently pushed Shifty out the door.

Nutsy glared at her stepmother, "I still can't believe the way you treat Shifty."

"I don't mind him as your friend but I don't like the idea of you dating him." Blinky's mother said.

"I think he's a fine boy for Nutsy." Nutsy's father said. "He's done so much for me and my daughter."

Blinky's mom just rolled her eyes and started washing the dishes.

Outside, Shiftly sadly dusted himself off and headed towards home. By the time he arrived, he knocked on the door and Daisy opened it.


	3. Shifty's Rage

Word to the wise: Shifty may be a really nice Dingo but DO NOT piss him off. Trust me on this.

"Oh, hi Shifty. You're home late." Daisy said, smiling.

"I was at Nutsy's house. We were making cookies. I brought some for all of you." Shifty said cheerfully.

"So you just went and baked cookies? Shifty, you're a dingo for crying out loud!" Danny shouted.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I wore a pink apron with butterflies on it while I baked them." Shifty said sarcastically.

"I'm trying to watch my figure but I guess one wouldn't hurt." Daisy said. She took a bite of a cookie. "You know, these are pretty good. Is there a secret ingredient?"

"Just love." Shifty said, blushing.

Danny took a bite of a cookie and spit it out, "Raisins! You know I hate raisins."

"Yeah, love and raisins" Shifty said dryly.

"Love never tasted so good!" Meatball said as he gobbled up the cookies.

Shifty smiled, "Glad you like them, Meatball." Ma Dingo just shot the big fat dingo a dirty look and Meatball stopped eating.

"So mama, would you like some cookies?" Shifty asked, wagging his tail in the most adorable manner.

"Not a big fan of raisins, either. You can split them between you, Meatball and Daisy." Ma replied.

"I think Meatball ate all the cookies." Daisy said. Meatball simply burped and Shifty and Daisy giggled. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm supposed to meet Nutsy at the beach at sunset, it's a date!" Shifty said.

"Awwww...isn't that cute? I always thought Nutsy would be a good girl for you." Daisy said to Shifty.

Danny stood in front of Shifty and began to explain why Shifty and Nutsy's romance made no sense, "Listen Shifty, you're a mammal and she's a marsupial. It just wouldn't work out."

The little blond dingo rolled his eyes at Danny, "Like you sure know how to treat a lady right." Shifty said sarcastically.

"She probably doesn't even love you and thinks you're mangy like the rest of them. She'll dump you for Algenon in a second." Danny said, grabbing the locket off Shifty's neck and tossing it into the trash can.

Shifty felt his blood boil, he was now absolutely furious. Without warning, the little dingo pounced on the larger black one with so much force he was knocked over, "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, DANNY DINGO! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CRAP I COULD JUST SCREAM!" And with that, Shifty ripped Danny's sunglasses off his face and broke them in two, tossing them across the room.

"But, th-" Danny stammered

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR STUPID LITTLE SUNGLASSES!" Shifty roared with anger, "I've been a NICE brother to you. I've let you pull my ears, pull my tail, call me names, use me and make me cry. But one thing I won't let you do is MESS WITH MY LOVE LIFE!" the little dingo shreiked as he used his paws to squeeze at Danny's windpipe. Danny began gasping for air, a look of sheer horror on his face as he watched the dingo try to strangle him, "You know how Mama gets mad and throws a fit? That isn't pure anger. Pure anger is what I'm feeling inside right now. You think mom is scary, well you haven't seen anything yet. Me? I almost never get mad, I cry when I'm upset but right now I could just RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! And for the next few days, you'll treat me really nicely you got it?"

Danny nodded his head in complete shock and horror, tears dripping from his eyes. "That's enough, Shifty." Ma's voice called out.

Shifty released his grip and backed away from Danny, "You're lucky mom was here, or you'd be in a world of hurt." the little dingo muttered. Daisy looked on in complete and utter shock and Meatball was clapping. Danny curled up into a fetal position and began shivering. Tears were rolling down Danny's muzzle in rivers and he could barely speak. All he could do is whimper softly.

"Now get the locket out of the trash and give it to Shifty." Ma said to Danny. Danny was unresponsive as he was in shock over Shifty's unexpected violent outburst. Ma just rolled her eyes, "I'll just get it, then."

"Here you go, Shifty." Ma said as she put the locket around Shifty's neck.

The little dingo smiled and softened as if nothing ever happened, "Thanks, Mama. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date!"

"I didn't know Shifty had it in him." Daisy said to herself, looking over to the sobbing, terrified black dingo. Daisy smiled, "Now I know to avoid his bad side."


	4. Always In Your Arms

Shifty walked onto the beach and sat on a rock, waiting for Nutsy to meet him there. The little dingo felt a lump form in his throat and his eyes sting with tears.

Nutsy joined Shifty at the beach, "What's wrong, Shifty? You look like you're going to cry."

"I just wish my family would understand me better." Shifty sobbed, his salty tears running down the bridge of his muzzle to the tip of his nose. A few tears dripped off Shifty's nose, dampening the rock he sat on.

Suddenly, Nutsy's instincts got the best of her and she leaned in close to Shifty and started lapping up the tears that ran down his muzzle as if Shifty's tears were the most delicious liquid in the universe. She could taste the bitter saltiness of Shifty's tears against her tongue as she cuddled him. Shifty was taken aback in shock by Nutsy's actions but smiled, "So, i'm guessing you aren't getting enough salt in your diet?" Shifty joked sarcastically, trying to sound funny.

Nutsy blushed a bit, "I'm sorry, I guess I got a little carried away there, Shifty. It's just that, when I'm alone with you, I feel kind of funny."

Shifty blinked, "Funny? What do you mean?"

"I just wish I could make your pain go away, hug you, tell you everything will be okay. I think you're so cute, but everyone else...it sickens me. It sickens me that the others don't see you the way I do. Shifty, I...I love you. With all my heart." Nutsy confessed to the dingo.

Shifty felt a lump in his throat and tears form in his eyes. A single warm tear of joy glistened in the sunset as it rolled down Shifty's muzzle. "Thank you so much, Nutsy. You have no idea how much those words mean to me."

Nutsy was attracted to Shifty for more reasons than pure sympathy, she always found him to be very attractive secretly. His light blond fur, his puppy dog eyes, his long ears and adorable fangs but it was his overall nerdiness factor that made her melt the most. Just the thought of cuddling him made her feel all warm and tingly inside. Shifty was an odd dingo, even a little effeminate at times but he was smart kid for his age.

"You're my knight in shining armor." Nutsy blurted out loud to Shifty.

"What makes you say that? I'm just a little dingo." Shifty replied sadly.

"You helped reunite me with my father. If it wasn't for you..." Tears of joy began to roll down Nutsy's face and she threw her arms around Shifty, sobbing into the dingo's soft chestfur.

"So, i'm a hero?" Shifty asked, confused. Nutsy simply nodded, too choked up to speak. Shifty smiled at Nutsy, "Know what? You're also my knight in shining armor. You care so much about me, just thinking about it warms my heart."

The koala and dingo sat together, Nutsy closed her eyes and buried her face in Shifty's chest. Shifty felt a few more happy tears run down his muzzle as he watched the sunset. To Nutsy, Shifty felt like a warm, cuddly pillow and she could easily imagine herself falling asleep in the little dingo's arms. Shifty's musky, canine scent was oddly relaxing and intoxicating to her as she breathed it in. Eventually, she fell asleep and not long after, Shifty's eyes began to feel heavy as well. The koala and dingo fell asleep on the moonlit beach together, all warm and cozy as they cuddled each other.

The end.

And so concludes my Shutsy (Shifty Dingo X Nutsy) fic. I know most people pair Nutsy with Blinky because of the books but Nutsy is really the only character (besides her father) to show compassion to Shifty on a regular basis. Plus, they have a lot of romantic subtext if you watch the Mother's Day and Wedding Picnic episodes. This is one of the first ever Blinky Bill fanfics to be published (as far as I know) so hopefully you'll enjoy it.


End file.
